sunshine
by Sehunluhannie1220
Summary: [Chapter 2 UP!] 'Oh Sehun seorang duda tampan, terpandang, angkuh dan dingin yang dipusingkan oleh kelakuan si kecil yang meminta sebuat keinginan yang sangat susah dirasanya namun tiba-tiba takdir memihak sang putra tercinta, bagaimanakah cara takdir itu berkerja ' UKE [GS] FAMILY/HUMOR
1. chapter 1

Seperti biasa, pemandangan jalanan kota seoul yang tampak padat dimana semua warga melakukan aktivitas rutinnya. Terlihat jelas disebuah perusahan property ternama di korea OH Cooperation, tidak ada satupun warga seoul yang tidak mengetahui perusahaan ini. Seperti biasa dipagi hari karyawan OH Cooperation ini haris disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan, tidak main main akan pemilihan yang dilakukan perusahaan ,mereka memilih terbaik dari yang terbaik agar dapat bekerja dengan maksimal. Perusahan hebat tentunya tidak jauh dari kata pemimpin yang hebat Oh Sehun, CEO dari OH Cooperation. Dia terkenal dengan ketelatenan dan kehebatannya dalam memenangkan hati para client nya. Sangat pandai sekali mengambil kesempatan. Ia terkenal dingin namun sangat tampan, mempunyai tubuh seperti model yang membuat kaum hawa menatap lapar dan terkenal tidak pernah mau mengalah dengan sesuatu yang ia ingin kan. Namun, ia merupakan sosok ayah yang baik dan hangat bagi seorang Oh Ziyu, anak semata wayang yang sangat ia sayangi lebih dari apapun, merupakan prioritas utama dari segalanya.

Seorang anak kecil memasuki sebuah perusahaan yang diikuti oleh seorang lelaki tinggi tampan yang bertubuh tegap, Park Chanyeol lelaki bertubuh khalayak model itu.

"Appa..." teriak anak kecil. Yang dipanggil pun ikut menoleh karena mendengar suara yang sangat dicintainya

"Hai kapten, ada apa sayang? Kenapa kemari ? " tanya sehun.

Yang ditanyapun mencibirkan bibirnya

"Appa bilang akan pulang cepat. Appa bohong pada ziyu, appa bilang akan makan malam belcama halmoeni dan halaboeci" ucap ziyu dengan mata yang berkaca.

Melihat anak nya sedih adalah siksaan baginya. Sehun pun memeluk anaknya dengan erat

"Maafkan appa sayang, appa sibuk bekerja. Ayo, jangan menangis ,laki laki kuat tidak menangis kapten" ucapnya sabil menenangkan ziyu-anak tercintanya

Namun, setelah dibujuk dengan segala cara ziyu tetap tidak mau berhenti menangis. Hingga ide yang tak pernah ia pikirkan pun muncul

"Ahh.. Baiklah.. Jika ziyu tidak mau berhenti menangis appa tidak mau memberikan ziyu oemma, bukankah jagoan app- "

GREPP

Sebuah pelukan erat dari ziyu dengan mata yang berbinar binar pun mengagetkan sehun. Tak luput seseorang yang berdiri disana-park chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala

"Benalkah itu appa? "Tanya ziyu sambil memeluk erat ayahnya dengan mata yang berbinar binar seolah mendapatkan seonggok koleksi iron man kesukaannya.

Dengan terpaksa sehun mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan putra tercintanya ini, hanya saja bukan untuk yang satu ini. Karna hingga sekarang tak ada yang mampu menarik perhatiannya sedikitpun.

"Tentu, apapun untuk kapten tampan " kekeh Sehun sambil mencium gemas kedua pipi puteranya

"Appa.. Cakit, pipi ziyu cakit kalau appa memakan ziyu telus" ucap ziyu sambil memcibir bibirnya . Bukan berhenti, justru Sehun makin gemas dengan puteranya ini.

"Ahh araseo..arraseo.. Appa ada meeting penting hariini sayang, tunggu appa di rumah ne ? "Ucap sehun sambil memeluk puteranya

"Dan.. Ziyu pulang dengan jongdae ahjussi ne ? Appa pinjam chanyeol ahjussi dulu " ucap sehun kepada ziyu

Ziyu mengangguk mengerti apa yang diucapkannya "ne appa... Ziyu tunggu appa dilumah ne ? Dan jangan lupa appa halus membeli ziyu eomma ne ? "Ucap ziyu dengan tatapn berharap pada sehun

Sehun menatap anaknya yang sangat menginginkan sosok eomma untuk menemaninya di setiap waktu, tak tega untuk membohongi puteranya sendiri "ne, cepatlah pulang dan jangan lupa makan ,arra ? " ucap sehun

"Appa pergi dulu ne ? " ucap sehun sambil mencium kening anaknya

Kemudian Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang meeting untuk membahas kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar yang ada di jepang "sehun" ujar chanyeol "hm" sahut datar sehun

"Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah membohongi ziyu, kau harus membuka hati untuk orang lain, pikirkan ziyu. Jangan egois" ucap Chanyeol

Sambil berjalan sehun mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol dengan otaknya, ia memang merasa bersalah ketika harus membohongi puteranya terus dengan embel embel memberinya oemma "Ya,aku tahu.. Hanya saja entah mengapa itu sulit, lagipula belum ada yang dapat menarik perhatianku" ucapnya sambil membolak balik proposal untuk bahan meeting hari ini.

"Sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan perkataan ku, aku sedih melihat ziyu, dia terlalu menginginkan oemma. Ah, hari ini aku yang ambil alih meeting, kau" sembari menunjuk sehun "jemput lah oemma dan appa mu di bandara jam 10 nanti, mereka tiba hari ini" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chanyeol ini memang bukan seperti boss dan bawahan pada umumnya, karna mereka jika berdua seperti saat ini mereka akan mengabaikan panggilan boss dan bawahan.

Chanyeol sendiri adalah sahabat sehun dari kecil, ia kurang mampu bersosialisasi sewaktu kecil. Hingga ia mengenal Sehun dalam acara ulang tahun Sehun. Sejak itu, entah dari mana mereka berteman hingga sekarang. Chanyeol bukan lah orang yang kekurangan, ia menjadi sekertaris sehun habya untuk berada didekat temannya yang selalu ceroboh dan tak mempunyai raut wajah hangat ini. Buktinya saja appa Chanyeol adalah pemilik Park's Cooporation. Perusahaannya masih dibawah kepemimpinan ayahnya, tetapi tetap saja ia akan mewarisi semuanya. Tetapi jika waktu mendesak dan sangat dibutuhkan, Chanyeol akan mengambil alih sementara waktu. Jadi inti pemikirannya menjadi sekretaris Sehun hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Aish.. Kau ini, tidak.. Aku tidak mau menjemput mereka, kau seperti tidak mengerti sifat aneh mereka saja" ucap Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Orang tua sehun adalah orang tua yang konyol, tidak seperti pemikiran kalian dimana orang kaya itu adalah orang yang selalu tegas dan patuh akan aturan. Tidak, tidak untuk Sehun. Eomma dan Appa sehun adalah orang tua yang sangat baik, selalu memikirkan anaknya ditengah kesibukannya.

"Tidak.. Hariini kau yang menjemput mereka, aku yang menangani tunder kaliini.. Siap siap mendengarkan celoteh eomma mu oh sajangnim.. Hahahah" ucap Chanyeol dengan menertawai sahabatnya ini.

"Kau ini!" Sedikit menggeram. " jika kau ingin aku menjemput mereka, kenapa kau membiarkan ziyu pulang? Kau ini senang sekali melihatku di omeli eomma" ucap sehun dengan nada sedikit dibuat buat sedih

"Haha.. Justru itu tujuanku, melihatmu diomeli eomma mu" ucap Chanyeol "sudah.. Sana pergi, setengah jam lagi mereka tiba"

Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada perintah

"Arra..arra.. Aku yang menjemput mereka." Ucap Sehun " kadang aku heran. Siapa bos disini .haha" ucao sehun dengan ketawa yang menurut Chanyeol adalah ketawa kaku.

"Tentu oh sajangnim, kau disini bisa nya. Tapi aku yang memerintahmu haha" ucap Chanyeol dengan ketawanya

"Sekarang pergilah anak manja" ucap Chanyeol

"SIALAN KAU PARK! " ujar sehun dambil menendang tungkai kaki Chanyeol. Kemudian ia segera menuju bandara.

Perdebatan mereka bukan lah hal yang aneh unruk para karyawan perusahaan. Boss mereka memang sering berdebat dengan Chanyeol bahkan untuk masalah yang sepele. Jadi mereka tetap melakukan aktivitas rutinnya tanpa mempermasalahkan kelakuan boss dan assistennya, bukan hal yang tabu bagi mereka, mereka juga mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah pewaris Park's cooperation. Jadi mereka menghormati keduanya. Tapi karna Chanyeol memiliki sifat hangat dan mudah senyum. Itu yang membedakannya. Mereka hanya belum tahu saja seorang Oh Sehun ,pemimpin Oh Corp itu seperti apa.

Seperti biasa, dibandara terlihat banyak aktivitas, entah itu warga asing ataupun warga setempat. Namun disana seorang gadih muda yang anggun menggunakan white jeans, kemeja biru muda dan high heels 8 cm biru tua dan tak lupa kacamata yang bertengger di hidung nya. Ia menarik perhatian orang sekitarnya, dengan rambut yang di ikat satu, orang hanya dapat melihat kesempurnaan dari gadis tersebut. Ia adalah orang yang terkenal, ah bahkan sangat terkenal dalam dunia fashion, jika mereka mengetahui fashion brandid ternama, maka mereka akan mengenal Xi Luhan- gadis itu. Seorang desaigner international ternama Paris yang merupakan gadis kelahiran Chinese dan Paris, ia ke Korea karna keluarganya memang menerap dikorea. Gadis ini menguasai empat bahasa. Yaitu Korea, Pranciss, Inggris dan tak lupa Chinese.

Gadis itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang " Appa..? Hallo? " terdengar gadis itu menelfon dengan menggunakan bahasa korea yang sangat aneh terdengarnya.

"Hallo appa? Aku sudah sampai, dimana jemputanku ? "Tanya nya kepada orang disebrang sana.

"Sebentar nak ,satu jam lagi appa kesana. Hari ini appa ada meeting, satu jam lagi selesai. Jangan kemana mana, nanti kau tersesat" ujar sang appa diseberang sana.

Dengar perkataan ayahnya secara tidak langsung ia mencibirkan bibirnya "aish, appa.. Aku itu sudah besar, bahkan aku tinggal diParis sendirian" ucapnya "APA??! Satu jam lagi? Appa bercanda? Appa ,itu lama sekali " ucap luhan-gadis itu samnil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Appa ada meeting. Sebentar lagi dimulai, tunggu disana. Jangan sampai kau tersesat atau kau akan disuguhi perkataan indah eomma mu, haha" ucap yifan- appa dari gadis itu.

"Aish. Baiklah, aku tunggu di cafe dejat bandara. Nanti aku kirimkan tempatnya.. PIP..." ucap gadis itu sambil memutuskan sambungan ponselnya.

"Baiklah luhan.. Kau harus menunggu, selamat, hari pertama kedatanganmu kau disambut seperti ini" ujarnya menuemangati

diri nya yang kecewa

ia berjalan disebuah cafe di dekat bandara, ia berjalan sambil menyeret koper nya. Fashionnya sangat baik, tidak diherankan jika semua mata memandangnya. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman, menjadi orang terkenal bukanlah harus menjadi sombong. Itulah pemikiran dari Xi Luhan. Gadis itu sangat hangat dan sangat sopan santun.

"Ahh panasnya hari ini" ia duduk disalah satu meja dicafe tersebut sambil menikmati buble tea nya.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang Oh Sehun sefang disibukkan dengan kelakuan puterannya, Oh Ziyu. Ia pulang kerumahnua dengan niat menukar mobil, karna tidak mungkin ia membawa orang tuanya dengan mobil sport miliknya yang hanya mampu menampung dua orang. Namun ternyata Oh Ziyu anaknya sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya karna mendengar suara mobil.

"Appa!!!" Ucapnya senang sambil memeluk ayahnya

Sehun hanya menggeleng melihan kelakuan puteranya "iya? Appa disini"

"Appa.. Mana eomma ziyu? Ziyu sudah tidak sabal mau beltemu oemma" ucap ziyu dengan mata berbinar

Mendengar perkataan puteranya sehun sedikit menyesal membohonginya " ahh hari ini halmeoni dan harabeoci datang. Apa ziyu ingin ikut appa ?''ucapnya mengalihkan pertanyaan Ziyu.

Ziyu, bocah polos yang selalu masuk perangkap sehun. Haha terdengar jahat, namu tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Walaupun Ziyu bukan anak kandung Sehun, karna sehun belum menikah. Ia bertemu dengan ziyu tidak sengaja, saat ia melakukan perjalanan bisnis 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia bertemu dengan Ziyu, Ziyu yang sedang menangis hebat di jalanan yang luas. Bisa dikatakan orang tuanya membuang Ziyu, Ziyu saat itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan, sangat kumuh. Namun tiba tiba Ziyu pingsan tepat didepan mobil sehun. Sehun ada seorang yang tidak suka dengan anak le il karna ia berpikir anak kecil itu penganggu, namu berbeda dengan Ziyu, diawal pertemuannya Sehun yang merawat Ziyu di rumah sakit, sampai dokter haru melihat Sehun yang tampak sangat cemas melihat ziyu terbaring lemah karna kekurangan gizi dan dehidrasi. Semenjak saat itulah Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Ziyu pulang ke Mansion nya, yang membuat orang tua srhun terkejut bukan main. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa mengingat kejadian yang membuat orang tuanya marah bukan main, dan menuduh tidak tidak pada sehun.

"Hei appa" panggil Ziyu yang melihat ayahnya melamun .

"Eh, iyaa? Ada apa? Ucap sehun tersadar dari lamunannya . "Ziyu bilang apa tadi? " .

"Iss appa ini, Ziyu bilang Ziyu mau ikut beltemu halmeoni, halaboci" ucap Ziyu .

"Ah begitu, ayo bersiap. " ucap Sehun menggendong ziyu seperti karung beras .

"Hehe appa, tulunkan Ziyu. Ziyu sudah besal appa" ucap Ziyu mencibirkan bibirnya yang kecil.'

"Aish, anak appa sudah besar, appa sudah tua ternyata.." canda sehun, karna sebenarnya umur sehun baru 26 tahun.

Ziyu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

"Appa, Ziyu siap appa"

"Ayo berangkat kapten" ucapnya sambil menggendong Ziyu.

Sampai di bandara sehun melihat sepasang suami istri yang sudah terlihat berumur namun tidak seperti seorang yang sudah berumur 46 tahun, ibunya sangat terlihat muda. Bahkan ayahnya pun terlihat seperti seorang senior bagi sehun. Tidak terlihat jika ayahnya sudah menginjak 52 tahun. Ibu sehun- oh jaejong- pecinta barang brandid ternama, menggilai pakaian bermerk yang sangat terkenal. Untung saja ia memiliki banyak uang, ibu sehun seorang wanita penggila fashion sehingga ia senang sekali menanamkan saham di perusahaan fashion ternama baik di korea maupun di luar negri. Appa sehun, Oh Siwon sama seperti istrinya, penggila fashion, namun ia lebih gila dalam berbisnis. Katanya Bussiness is my style. Kegilaan mereka tidak sampai disini. Mereka sangat senang menggoda Sehun, putera tercintanya.

"Eomma/halmoeni" sahut Sehun dan Ziyu bersamaan

"Aigu.. Cucu halmeoni ikut menjemput kami" ucap eomma Sehun sambil memeluk erat cucunya.

"Apa hanya halmeoni? Harabochi tidak oeh?" Ucap siwon, appa sehun

"Hehe.. Ziyu lupa dengan halaboci

. Maafkan Ziyu ne" Ziyu turun dari gendongan eomma sehun kemudian memeluk harabeoci nya.

"Aigu, cucuku sayang" ujar siwon memeluk erat cucunya

"Terkadang aku tak percaya jika sudah menjadi seorang kakek haha" kekeh siwon sambil melirik kepada sehun.

"Apa masih ingin melanjutkan drama kalian? Baiklah aku tinggal " ujar sehun ketus melihat kedua orang tuanya mengabaikannya.

"Hehe kami lupa dengan mu" ujar jeojong sambil memeluk putranya

"Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan ?" Basa basi siwon, sebenarnya ia mengetahui keadaan perusahaannya. Hanya ingin berbasa basi saja dengan putera kecilnya ini.

"Baik, sudah sekarang ayo pulang, aku lelah. Gara gara kalian meeting ku berantakan, untung ada Chanyeol " ujar ketus sehun

Kedua orang tuanya hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan puteranya, mereka tau, jika puteranya begini, artinya dia sedang merajuk

"Eooh.. Merajuk oh? "Goda eomma sehun.

"Padahal appa sudah menyiapkan mobil sport terbaru untukmu " ujar siwon sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya

"Ah, apa benar putera kecil ku ini ingin merajuk oh? " ucapnya sambil memain mainkan kunci mobilnya

Melihatnya Sehun langsung menyambar kunci mobil itu. Sehun ada seorang pecinta mobil sport, itu salah satu hobby mewahnya dalam menghabiskan uang nya.

"Jangan seperti itu di depan Ziyu, sini kapten. Dengan appa saja" ucap sehun mengambil Ziyu dari gendongan siwon.

Kemudian ia menuju mobilnya yag diikuyi kedua orang tuanya.

"Lihatlah anak kita, tidak berubah sifatnya haha" ucap siwon ayah sehun yang melihat sifat kekanakan anaknya yang hingga sekarang masih ada.

"Meniru dirimu" ujar Jaejong

"Sehun, eomma haus. Kita berhenti sebentar ya ?" Ucap eomma sehun .

"Ya, baiklah" ucap sehun..

To Be Continue

komentar sangat diharapkan jika menurut kalian ceritaku menarik hhehe

사랑해

HULAAAAA ALL

aku disini, pengen coba coba aja niih

typo area hehe

maklum aku baru pertama kali buat beginian hehe

#salam hangt golden


	2. Sunshine (You're) Chapter 2

H.A.L.L.O

Aku balik lagi nih bawa FF HunHan shipper ㅋㅋㅋ

maaf kalau bikin kalian kecewa hehe

reciew nya please. review kalian semangat ku kkk

TYPO DETECTED and ITS ALL FROM MY THINK HEHE

SELAMAT MEMBACA

-

-

-

-

"Ya baiklah" ujar sehun. Kemudian ia memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari bandara.

"Ziyu mau minum apa kapten? "Ujar sehun sambil menggendong ziyu.

"Eomma mau teh hangat saja nak, tidak baik bagi orang yang sudah lanjut usia seperti kami meminum minuman berwarna" ujar eomma Sehun

"Ya, appa juga" ujar tuan oh

"Hey, aku bertanya pada Ziyu, bukan kalian orang tua" sindir sehun . Kemudian ia tertawa melihat ekspresi prang tuanya. Apalagi, mereka tidak suka dibilang tua .haha terkadang sadar umur, kerkadang tidak.

"Appa, Ziyu ingin buble tea lasa talo, boleh kah? " ucap Ziyu dengan muka memohon

"Tentu, apapun untuk kapten"'ucap sehun.

Kemudian ia kembali ke kursinya.

"Kemana eomma? "Tanya sehun pada appa nya.

"Lihat dia, disitu " sambil menunjuk istrinya yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis. Sehun menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk appanya. Sehun Speechless melihatnya. Gadis didepannya sangat sempurna, cantik, indah, senyum ramah. Tanpa sadar Ziyu mendatangi halmeoninya

"Noona cantik ini siapa ?'ucap ziyu yang dipelukan nyonya oh.

"Perkenalkan ini noona Xi Luhan, desaigner terkenal, ah bahkan Ziyu belum tau kan apa itu desaigner. Hehe " ucap nyonya oh hangat.

"Ahh aku Xi Luhan sayang, oh my god ,you're so cute baby ,hehhe" gemas nya sambil mencubit pipi Ziyu,

"Anak anda lucu sekali nyonya, boleh aku menggendongnya? Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta dengan putera mu ini hehe" ujar polos Luhan sambil mengambil Ziyu dari nyonya oh.

"Oh anak manis kau lucu sekali sayang" diciumnya pipi Luhan. Luhan memerah mendapat perlakuan dari ziyu. Terlihat nyonya oh tertawa sambil melihat Ziyu.

"Allo noona, Ziyu imnida, ini halmeoni Ziyu, bukan eomma Ziyu, Ziyu tidak punya Eomma, Appa tidak mau membelikan ziyu eomma, apakah eomma sangat mahal halganya nona ,?" Tanya Ziyu dengan polos. Membuat dua wanita dewasa disana terkekeh lembut.

"Ini cucuku, bukan anakku, apakah aku masih cocok menggedong anak kecil seperti ini? " ujar nyonya oh serta diselingi kekehan kecil dari bibir cantiknya

"Tentu, anda masih cocok nyonya, anda terlihat awet muda. Jadi ini cucu anda? Aihu, sangat lucu. Aku menyukainya hehe " ucap Luhan dengan Tawanya.

"Iya ini cucuku, bukan lah dia tampan seperti anakku? Ah, apa kau ingin ku kenalkan dengan appa ziyu? Dia masih tampan, aku sangat setuju jika desaigner kebanggaan ku ini menjadi eomma Ziyu. Haha" ucap nyonya oh. Membuat Luhan bungkam, karna kaget. Ziyu yang mendengar ucapan nyonya oh berpikir bahwa Luhan adalah eommanya.

"Eomma" ucap polos Ziyu

Bungkam. Nyonyah oh dan Luhan kaget mendengarnya. Kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Aigu cucuku sayang, pintar sekali, baiklah panggil dia eomma, oke ?haha " ucap nyonya Oh

"Eh" Luhan kaget mendengarnya.

Tak lama pintu cafe terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki paruh baya yang menawan, Xi Donghae lelaki itu.

"Sayang" ucap lelaki itu. Kemudian ia memeluk puteri kesayangan nya ini.

"Heii" luhan pun membalas pelukkan appa nya ini.

"Kenalkan ini nyonya Oh, investor besar diperusahaan ku sekaligus pelanggan tetapku" ucap luhan sambil terkrkh pelan

"Ah senang berkenalan dengan anda nyonya" tuan Xi kemudian membungkuk.

Melihat nyonyah Oh kaget, ia mengira lelaki ini adalah kekasih Luhan.

"Ahh, iya, aku Oh Jaejoong " kemudian iya tersenyum kepada tuan Xi

"Kekasihmu tampan sekali Luhan"

"Eomma.." ucap Ziyu

"Eh?? " kaget tuan Xi. Melihat appanya mebulatkan bola matanya.

"Appa, perkenalkan ini Ziyu, cucu dari nyon-" ucapan Luhan terpotong

"Apa kau sudah menikah diam diam dibelakang ku? Astaga luhannie ku. Kau teganya tidak memberi tahu appa " ucap tuan Xi dengan manjanya memeluk puteri tercintanya.

"Hei, berhenti berpikir macam macam, ini cucu nyonya Oh, bukan anakku appa" ucap Luhan menatap tak percaya melihat kelakuan ayahnya.

"Benar tuan Xi, ini cucuku "ujar nyonya Oh

"Hmm" suara deheman dari tuan Oh

"K..kau" ucap tuan Xi

"Kau" ucap tuan Oh

"Astaga, la sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan mu culun" ucap tuan Xi

"YAA!! Berhenti memanggilku culun, kau ini tidak berubah juga ,sudah tua" ucap tuan oh dengan sindirannya.

"Kalian mengenal?" Ucap yeoja di depannya- Luhan

"Iya nak, dia teman appa dulu, teman tidak setia" ucap tuan Xi menyindir tuan Oh

"Hei kau ini, masih saja tidak berubah, sifat kekanakan mu, menjengkelkan sekali" ucap tuan Xi

"Hei, yeobo, apa kau sudah merasa benar ? Haha" ucap nyonya Oh

"Duduklah appa, tuan Oh" ucap Luhan

Sementara ditempat lain sehun tersenyum melihat luhan. Tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Kemudian Luhan memutuskan pandangan tersebut.

"Eomma" panggil Ziyu. 3 orang dewasa disana terkikik mendengarnya. Kecuali luhan, masih terkejut.

"Eeh.. N-ne ?" Ucap Luhan

"Ziyu lapar eomma" Ziyu mencibirkan bibirnya. Membuat Luhan gemas dan mencium bibir Ziyu.

"Lihatlah, cocok sekali jika Luhannie ku sudah menikah. Dia tidak mau menikah, katanya tak ada pria tampan selain appanya" ucap tuan Xi

"Hei, kapan aku bicara begitu appa. Itu hanya bisa bisa mu saja" ucap Luhan

"Ahh, Ziyu lapar ? Ayo kita pesan makanan, Ziyu panggil noona saja ya? "Ucap luhan kepada Ziyu

Mata Ziyu terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengarnya "Apa eomma tidak menginginkan Ziyu? "Terlihat butiran kristal jatuh dipipi Ziyu. Membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Luhan tersenyum. Pikirnya tih tak apa hanya sekali bertemu dengan Ziyu, dan apa salahnya dipanggil eomma

Begitulah pikir gadis cantik ini.

"Baiklah, eomma akan pesankan, Ziyu mau makan apa sayang?" Luhan mengecup pipi Ziyu. Empat orang dewasa ini, termksud sehun pun kaget melihat interaksi Ziyu dan Luhan yang cepat sekali akrabnya. Tanpa sadar garis bibir Sehun naik melihat perlakuan lembut Luhan dengan anaknnya ini.

"Lihatlah luhan, kau sudah cocok memberikan appa cucu, cepatlah mebikah. Aku tak sabar" ucap tuan Xi

"Sehun. Kemari kau, cepat mau menikah. Lihatlah Ziyu sangat menginginkan eomma" ucap nyonya Oh

Sehun yang merasa tersebut pun menghampiri orang tuanya yang sudah seperti acara lamaran menurutnya

Hehe "e-ehh?" Ucap sehun" sudah ku bilang jangan bahas begitu" ucap sehun.

"Ah ternyata kau benar benar putera si culun ini ya? Ternyata kau lebih tampan dari appa mu" ucap tuan Xi dengan kekehannya

"Terimakasih mr.Xi " senyum sehun,tentu Sehun tahu siapa yang didepannya. Presdir dari perusahaan saingannya, XI Cooporation.

"Ah kalian sudah kenal?'' Ucap tuan Oh

"Tentu appa, mr.Xi ini adalah saingan bisnisku. Tapi jangan heran perusahaan kami menjalin hubungan kerja sama appa" penjelasan Sehun.

Nyonya Oh dan Luhan jengah mendengarnya. Tentu mereka mengerti, inti dari obrolan lelaki di depan nya ini aoa, pastilah bisnis.

"Sebaiknya kita menjauh saja luhan, biarkan pria pria tampan ini menyelesaikan urusannya" ucap nyonya Oh

"Ah Ziyu dengan mu saja. Sepertinya dia nyaman denganmu ,hehe" ucap nyonya oh. Kemudian mendapat anggukan dari luhan.

"Eomma, Ziyu mau makan nasi goleng " ucap Ziyu polosnya.

"Ah luhan, perkenalkan ini Sehun, appa dari anakmu itu .haha" ucap nyonya Oh dengan santainya. Luhan menegang menatap Sehun secara langsung, sangat tampan, kemeja navy itu sangat cocok dengan tubuh atletisnya. Ia melamun membayangkan Sehun.

"Heii?"ucap Sehun melambaikan tangannya

Luhan segera tersadar. "E-eh ..i-iya.. ada apa? Tanya luhan

"Apa kau terpesona dengan ku? Ucap sehun dengan santainya. Luhan terkejut "ee..eh"

Namun dengan santainta sehun terbahak "haha, aku hanyan bercanda. Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun, appa Ziyu Oh" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Astaga, bahkan dia lebih tampan saat tersenyum, ingat Luhan .. Imeg Luhan.. Imeg" batin Luhan

"Ahh.. Aku Xi Luhan" ucap luhan sambil memberi senyum pada sehun. Pandangan mereka bertemu kembali

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

"Tentu aku tahu kau siapa, nyonya tua ini selalu membanggakan desain mu" ucap Sehun

"Ada apa dengan kau Sehun Oh" batin sehun

"Ah baiklah" ucap sehun

"Sialan pria ini tadinya kukira baik. Ternyata dingin sekali"batin Luhan

Luhan memasan makanan untuk Ziyu. Kemudian kembali ke bangkunya. Kemudian ia memangku Ziyu lagi.

"Aneh ya, Ziyu biasanya tidak akrab dengan orang asing. Hehe, cucuku pintar memilih eommanya" kekeh nyonya Oh

Luhan masih berpikir keras, tak adakah disini yang membelanya ? Selalu terpojokkan.

"Hehe anda b-bisa saja nyon" ucap Luhan terpotong.

"Jangan formal dengan ku, panggil saja Eomma" ucap nyonya Oh

"E-eh" ucap Luhan kaget. Sambil mengelus rambut Ziyu dengan kasih sayang. Ia tak sadar ternyata sepasang mata memperhatikannya.

"Indah" gumam lelaki itu.

"Ah baiklah eomma, hanya lain saja rasanya, sudah lama tidak memanggil seorang eomma . Hehe" ucap Luhan.

"Tak apa, aku juga senang mempunyai anak sepertimu, pasti kau akan memberikan ku desain pakaian musim dingin yang meeah bukan " ucap nyonya oh dengan nada candanya. Namun ditanggapi serius oleh Luhan.

"Tentu eomma, aku akan merancang pakaian untuk eomma, sesuai dengan selera eomma, simple tapi mewah" ucap luhan sambil senyum.

"Ahh, eomma hanya bercanda sayang" ucap nyonyah Oh

"Ah tidak apa eomma, anggap saja sebagai hadiah musim dingin, hehe" ucap luhan. Ia sangat senang, setelah sekian lama ia memanggil eomma. Tentu ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Ziyu.

"Boleh ku tahu eomma? Berapa umur puteramu ?" Ucap Luhan.

"Apakah kau tertarik dengan putera ku?" Ucap nyonya Oh

"Aa-aku hany-" ucap luhan

"Eomma bercanda sayang, tapi kalau benar tak apa, aku senang padamu. Umur sehun 26 nak" ucap nyonya Oh. Luhan heran apa sebenarnya isi kepala nyonya Oh ini.

"Ah, dia menikah muda ya,? " ucap luhan

"Ah itu, tidak.. Dia belum menikah" ucap nyonya oh sambil meminum teh nya dengan santai setelah pelayan mengantar. Ia tetap ramah kepala pelayan walaupun merupakan orang terkaya di Korea. Ini membuat Luhan takjub.

"Tapi.. Ziyu ?"ucap Luhan

"Ah Ziyu" ucap nona Oh, lalu bercerita kepada Luhan tentang Sehun.

Luhan kaget mendengar ucapan nyonya Oh, begitu sedih dulu nasib anak yang digendongnya ini. Ziyu tertidur pulas dipelukannya. Padahal makanan sudah datang, ia tak tega membangunkannya.

Nyonya Oh melihat perlakuan lembuh Luhan kepada Ziyu. Itu membuatnya ingin memukul kepala Sehun karna tidak mencarikan eomma untuk cucunya.

Setelah banyak berbincang bincang, nyonya Oh menyadari bahwa Luhan kelelahan namun Luhan tak tega manganggu tidur Ziyu, ia mengerti, perjalanan dari Paris ke Korea bukan lah sebentar

"Oh Sehun" panggil eomma sehun

"Gendong anak mu. Mari pulang, kasian luhannieku sudah lelah" ucap nyonya Oh. Sehun pun mengangguk. Mengambil Ziyu dari gendongan Luhan.

"Terimakasih ne," ucap Sehun

"Biarkan aku yang membayarnya" lanjut sehun

"Tak apa, aku saja, anggap saja untuk anak menggemaskan ini" cubitan lembut Luhan kepada Ziyu ternyata menganggu yodur Ziyu. Ziyu terbangun. Kemudian ia menangis.

"Eomma.. Hiiiks..hiks.. " tangis Ziyu

Sehun kaget, begitu pula Luhan. Sehun menenangkan Ziyu. Namun sia sia

Lalu memberikan Ziyu kepada Luhan "Gendong dulu" ucap datar sehun

Orang dewasa disitu hanya tersenyum melihatnya, seakan melihat keluarga kecil yang menenangkan anak nya yang sedah rewel. Luhan mengambil Ziyu.

"Cup..cup.. Anak lelaki tidak menangis sayang.. " ujar luhar sambil menepuk nemuk punggung Ziyu. Kemudian ajaibnya Ziyu langsung diam

"Kenapa Ziyu menangis ? " tanya Luhan

"Z--ziyu hanya takut eomma pelgi, z-ziyu ingin belmain sama eomma.. Jangan pelgi lagi eomma" ucap Ziyu

'Mati aku' batin Sehun

"Baiklah baiklah, eomma tidak meninggalkan Ziyu, tapi berhenti menangis ne? Anak lelaki tidak menangis sayang" ucapnya sambil menenangkan Ziyu

Nyonya oh,tuan Oh, tuan Xi tersenyum melihat perlakuan luhan.

"Ku rasa sebentar lagi kita besanan haha" ucap tuan Xi kepada tuan oh

"Kupikir juga begitu. Lihatlah anakmu itu mabis sekali" ucap tuan Oh

"Hei, kau lelaki tua, jangan menggoda anakku" ucap tuan Xi

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama lagi.

"Benalkah eomma? Eomma mau belmain dengan Ziyu? Ziyu ounya banyak mainan dilumah eomma, ayo kita pulang eomma" ucap Ziyu

'Mati aku, bagaimana ini' batin luhan

"Tentu sayang, tapi eomma tidak bisa kerumah Ziyu, eomma punya rumah sendiri" ucap Luhan

"Hiks..hik..ks.. Eomma" Ziyu menangis lagi. Sehun menggeleng. Kalau begini ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Ziyu, ayo kita beli robot iron man kapten" rayu Sehun

"Tidak!!" Teriak Ziyu

"Ziyu mau eomma, bukan lobot ilon man" banyah Ziyu

"Ahh begini saja, eomma pulang dulu, lalu eomma akan kembali, bagaimana? Tapi Ziyu harus sabar, tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh melawan appa ? Bagaimana ? Eomma suka dengan anak baik, eomma tidak suka dengan anak yang tidak mau menuruti appanya. Bagaimana?" Ucap Luhan kepada Ziyu

"Oke eomma, ziyu akan jadi anak baik. Eomma cepat kembali ya. Ziyu akan melindukan oemma" ucap ziyu lalu memeluk eommanya .hehe

Mata Luhan berkaca kaca ,tak sanggup membohongin anak manis didepannya ini.

"Baiklah sekarang, pulang" ucap Ziyu dengan senyumnya . Memberikan Ziyu pada Sehun

"Ingat janjimu, aku tidak mau melihat Ziyu merengek meminta bertemu denganmu, tanggung jawab dengan anak ini" bisik Sehun kepada Luhan. Luhan terkejut. Namun si tuan Oh Sehun bodoh ini malah tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang pulang lah, " ujar Luhan

"Eomma, halaboci eomma, Ziyu pulang ne? Eomma jangan lupa dengan janji eomma ne,? "Ucap Ziyu sambil mencium pipin Luhan.

"Aku pamit ne eomma , tuan Oh " ucap luhan sambil menundukan badannya.

"Panggil appa saja " ucap tuan Oh

"Haha, pertemuan ini sangat tidak terduga, baiklah appa" senyum luhan

"Aigu, anakku manis sekali " ucap tuan oh kepada Luhan. Muka luhan pun memerah

Kemudian semuanya pulang. Sepanjang perpusahannya, luhan tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya Ziyu itu.

"Haha, anak ku sudah menjadi eomma" ucap tuan Xi pada Luhan.

"Appa!!" Ucap Luhan marah pada appanya

"Tapi aku menyukai Ziyu appa, dia menggemaskan, lihat tadi, apa appa tau bagaimana ceritanya Ziyu?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau menyukai anaknya atau appa nya?"Ucap tuan Xi menggoda anaknya . Kemudian mengangguk.

"Ne, appa sudah tau" ujar tuan Xi.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya appa" ucap luhan sambil membayangkan Ziyu

"Kalau tidak tega, jadikam saja dia anakmu, appa tak masalah dengan Oh Sehun itu" ucap tuan Xi

"APPA!!" Teriak Luhan

"Haha baiklah baiklah, kau ini galak sekali, kita ke kantor dulu ne? Appa masih ada meeting, itu semua tertunda karna ulah mu"

Ucap tuan Xi

"Kenapa aku yang salah ? "Ucap luhan

"Appa penampilanmu tetap membuat ku takjub appa, aku ingin menikahi mu saja appa" ucap luhan dengan nada manjanya

"Haha luhannie ini ada ada saja, tentu appa tidak mau terlihat tua diumur segini " ucap tuan Xi

"Appa, aku merindukan kyungie dan baekhyunnie ku tersayang" ucap Luhan

"Ahh.. Mereka sudah menikah,tidak seperti mu, menyendiri terus" goda tuan Xi

"APA??!!!!" Teriak luhan yang memekikkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak memberi tahuku appa ?" Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca

"Appa becanda luhannie sayang" ucap tuan xi dengan nada bercandanya.

"Iss appa ini"ucao Luhan dengan dead eyesnya

"Aigu, lucunya tuan puteri ini" ucap tuan Xi

"Bagaimana bisnis mu?" Tanyanya

To Be Continue

komentar sangat diharapkan jika menurut kalian ceritaku menarik hhehe. Aku selalu ragu buat lankutin cerita ini. karna kurasa kurang banyak yang minatin FF ini hehe

사랑해

HULAAAAA

maafkan segala ketypoan ku, kalimat ku yang kacau. review juseyoo.. review kalian sangat berpengaruh bagi diriku hehe

#salam hangat golden


End file.
